Love Taste
by caramelattea
Summary: Yongguk tak pernah menyangka kalau tubuh Sihyun benar-benar memabukkan. / Produce101/PD101 - Jin Longguo X Kim Shihyun / Kimbros/Yongshi


Yongguk tidak tau jika tubuh seorang Sihyun bisa semabukkan ini. Ia kira, hanya _wine_ saja yang bisa memberikan rasa manis yang memabukkan. Namun ia salah kira, ternyata tubuh Sihyun lebih _manis_ dan jauh lebih _memabukkan_ dari segelas _wine_ terbaik yang pernah ia coba.

Semua berawal sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat itu Yongguk tidak sengaja masuk kedalam kamar Sihyun tanpa permisi. Awalnya ia hanya ingin mengambil _charger_ nya yang tertinggal di kamar lelaki manis nan anggun itu.

Namun sepertinya ia masuk di situasi yang tidak tepat, karena saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar itu, Sihyun tengah mengambil bajunya dari lemari. Sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang ganti baju setelah seharian berlatih tadi.

Sumpah demi apapun, tubuh atas Sihyun tanpa sehelai benang dan sedikit mengkilap akibat sisa air yang belum kering itu benar-benar indah. Kulitnya yang putih tanpa noda benar-benar cantik, bahkan dengan proporsi badannya yang ramping itu, Yongguk sampai tidak yakin kalau mereka benar-benar memiliki _gender_ yang sama.

Mata Yongguk masih setia mengamati tubuh Sihyun yang bak manekin itu, hingga matanya berhenti pada satu titik.

 _Sejak kapan Sihyun memiliki tatto?_ batinnya dan masih tetap menatap bagian itu dengan seksama.

Dan Yongguk akui, _tatto_ dibagian panggul sebelah kanan Sihyun ternyata menambah kesan indah pada tubuhnya.

 _Dia pintar untuk membuat tubuhnya terlihat semakin menarik_. batinnya lagi dengan seringaian tipis.

"Eh?! Sejak kapan Koko ada didalam kamarku?" tanya Sihyun kaget saat membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Yongguk berada dibelakangnya. Dan jangan lupakan, kalau Sihyun baru memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kaos.

"Sejak kamu mengambil baju?" jawab Yongguk tidak yakin, lebih seperti balik nanya.

Mendengar jawaban Yongguk, pipi Sihyun sedikit merona saat mengetahui Yongguk melihatnya berganti baju. "Lalu ada apa Koko ke kamarku?" balas Sihyun lagi.

"Sihyun- _ah_ " Yongguk melangkah mendekati Sihyun dengan perlahan. Dan Sihyun berani bersumpah, suara Yongguk saat memanggil namanya tadi, terdengar sangat _sexy_.

" _N-ne_?" sahut Sihyun dengan terbata, semakin Yongguk melangkah mendekat, maka ia semakin melangkah mundur hingga ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah menabrak ranjangnya, dan membuat dirinya jatuh terduduk di kasurnya.

Sialnya, Yongguk terus mendekatkan dirinya pada Sihyun. "Aku tidak tahu kamu memiliki _tatto_ di bagian sini" ujar Yongguk dengan suara yang lebih rendah dari biasanya, dan tangannya meraba daerah pinggul sebelah kanan Sihyun dengan gerakan yang sensual.

" _Mmphh_ \- A-aku baru membuatnya lima hari yang lalu" jelas Sihyun dengan terbata, dan ia merutuki kebodohannya karena sempat menlenguh saat jari-jari kurang ajar Yongguk mengelus bagian _tatto_ tersebut.

Seringaian Yongguk semakin lebar saat mendengar lenguhan _submmisive_ di depannya ini. _Suaranya indah, sama seperti tubuhnya_. Batinnya dengan segala fikiran kotornya.

"Benarkah?" Yongguk semakin gencar menyentuh dan memberikan sentuhan dengan afeksi memabukkan bagi Sihyun.

" _I-iya mmhhp_ -" jawab Sihyun dengan desahan laknat yang tertahan. _Biadab, kenapa sentuhannya benar-benar menyenangkan_. batinnya.

Yongguk menundukkan kepalanya tepat di hadapan wajah Sihyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya. "Kau tau?" tangan Yongguk yang lainnya meraih pipi Sihyun dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Tubuhmu indah, dan _tatto_ itu membuatnya lebih menarik—" Bisik Yongguk tepat di telinga Sihyun. _Bajingan, mengapa suaranya sangat menggoda._ Rutuk Sihyun dalam hati.

"—aku suka itu" lanjut Yongguk dengan akhiran meniup lembut daun telinga Sihyun yang membuat Sihyun berdesir.

 _Brengsek, kenapa jatungku berdebar tidak karuan seperti ini, jatung ku mohon tenanglah_. Batinnya kembali menyumpah serapah Yongguk dengan seretetan perlakuan kurang ajarnya tadi.

Sihyun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, dan yang ia temukan adalah wajah Yongguk yang tepat didepan wajahnya dengan seringaian yang demi sempak Spongebob, terlihat sangat tampan dan _kurang ajar, mesum sekali._

Jarak wajah mereka tidak lebih dari 5cm, gerakan sekecil apapun, sudah dipastikan bibir mereka akan menyatu, bahkan hidung mereka sudah bergesekan sedari tadi. Hanya deru nafas mereka yang menjadi pemisah antara wajah mereka.

"Kau tau? Aku sepertinya ingin mencobanya" ujar Yongguk dengan suara yang serak.

"Me-mencoba apa?" tanya Sihyun tidak mengerti, dan menatap Yongguk dengan mata polosnya.

"Semuanya—" balas Yongguk dengan senyumnya yang lebih baik dari tadi.

"—bibirmu, lehermu, dadamu, perutmu, dan tentu saja bagian ini" lanjut Yongguk dengan tangannya yang menjelajahi bagian-bagian tubuh Sihyun yang disebutkannya, dan tambahan sentuhan ekslusif dibagian pinggul ber _tatto_ nya itu.

Tubuh Sihyun merinding saat tangan Yongguk dengan kurang ajarnya menyentuhnya. Setiap sentuhan memberikan desiran aneh pada tubuh Sihyun. _Namun Sihyun akui, ia menyukainya, sangat._

Yongguk menatap Sihyun tepat dimata, seakan menanyakan izin kepadanya, dan senyuman Yongguk melebar saat Sihyun menganggukkan kepalanya samar.

Perlahan namun pasti, Yongguk mempertemukan bibir keduanya, menempelkannya dengan amat sangat lembut. Seakan takut melukai Sihyun jika ia berbuat terlalu keras.

Tubuh Sihyun menegang saat bibir mereka bertemu. Ini memang bukan _first kiss_ nya, namun rasanya lebih manis daripada _first kiss_ nya sendiri. Sekali lagi Sihyun menyukai sensasi ini.

Yongguk menyukai rasa bibir merona milik Sihyun, _manis_ , lebih manis dari butiran gula pasir. Rasa manis yang _special_ , seperti madu.

Entah sejak kapan, posisi Sihyun sudah menjadi berbaring di ranjangnya, dengan Yongguk yang mengukungnya. Lengannya Sihyun juga pernahan melingkar di bahu Yongguk saat lelaki asal negri bambu itu memberanikan diri untuk melumat bibir Sihyun dengan lembut.

Lenguhan keluar dari bibir Sihyun saat Yongguk dengan hati-hati menggigit bibir bagian bawah Sihyun, lalu melesakkan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat Sihyun.

Desahan tertahan semakin gencar keluar kala Yongguk mengabsen seluruh deretan gigi Sihyun dan mengajak perang lidah mereka. Bahkan suara kecipak bibir mereka terdengar dengan jelas.

"Bibirmu manis, aku menyukainya" ujar Yongguk saat melepaskan ciuman panas mereka setelah mendapat pukulan ringan didadanya dari Sihyun yang hampir kehabisan nafasnya.

Wajah Sihyun yang sudah memerah semakin memerah setelah mendengar ucapan Yongguk, bahkan sampai ketelinganya.

Yongguk tertawa kecil saat melihat _submmisive_ nya menutup wajahnya malu saat ia beri pujian tadi. _Kenapa bottomnya sangat manis sekali sih? Bisa diabetes ia kalau begini_.

Tangan Yongguk meraih telapak tangan Sihyun yang masih setia menutupi wajah cantiknya dan mengecupnya lembut. Lalu tersenyum kecil saat Sihyun menatapnya dengan malu. "Aku menyukaimu" ucap Yongguk sebelum kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka sekali lagi.

Yongguk bisa merasakan kalau Sihyun tengah tersenyum disela ciumannya, dan itu membuat Yongguk bahagia. Tanpa ragu pula Yongguk kembali membawa mereka dalam ciuman panas.

" _K-kohhhmm_ ~" Sihyun melenguh saat Yongguk menjelajahi leher mulusnya, bahkan Sihyun dengan pasti mendongak, memberikan akses lebih untuk Yongguk menjelajahi lehernya.

Tangan Sihyun tak diam saja, setiap Yongguk memberikan tanda kepemilikan di lehernya, tangannya meremat lembut rambut Yongguk, menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

Setelah puas dengan leher Sihyun, Yongguk lanjut menghujani dada Sihyun dengan tanda kepemilikan. Sesekali pula Yongguk memainkan puting merah muda Sihyun yang mengeras, memilin, mencubit, dan mengemutnya.

Sihyun sepertinya sudah gila, dia benar-benar menikmati sentuhan demi sentuhan yang Yongguk berikan padanya. Setiap sentuhan Yongguk yang luar biasa lembut itu memberikan afeksi yang benar-benar memabukkan.

" _Mmhhphh~ A-aahhh_ ~" Lenguhan itu kembali keluar saat Yongguk beralih pada perut rata Sihyun, lebih tepatnya saat Yongguk bermain di pusarnya, menjilatnya, memasukkan lidahnya, dan menyapunya dengan lidahnya.

Yongguk beralih menuju pinggul sebelah kanan Sihyun. Titik dimana ia ingin sekali mencicipinya. Tangannya bergerak menuju bagian itu, mengelus bagian itu mengikuti alur dari _tatto_ disana.

" _Sshh~ Mmmpphh_ ~" Desahanan Sihyun mengencang kala jari-jarinya menyentuh titik itu.

"Ah, ini titik sensitifmu ya?" ujar Yongguk usil, dengan kurang ajarnya, tangan Yongguk meremas pinggul Sihyun, membuat desahan Sihyun semakin menjadi.

" _K-okohh_ ~" Lenguh Sihyun saat lidah nakal Yongguk mengeksplorasi _tatto_ nya. _Sial ini benar-benar nikmat._

Yongguk tersenyum miring, lidahnya semakin gencar menjelajahi bagian itu, mengerjai titik-titik sensitif disana, yang tentu saja berhadiah lenguhan kenikmatan dari _bottom_ nya.

Bibir Yongguk mulai beraksi, ia menciumi setiap inci bagian itu dengan lembut. " _A-aah_ -!" desah Sihyun saat ia menghisap salah satu titik tersensitifnya, dan meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan disana.

Yongguk tidak bisa berfikir jernih, bagian pinggul Sihyun sebelah sini benar-benar memiliki rasa yang sangat berbeda. _Manis dan lembut_ , seperti permen kapas. Sepertinya ini nikotin baru bagi Yongguk. Ia sungguh kecanduan untuk mencicipi bagian tersebut.

Dan Sepertinya Yongguk tidak akan menyesal karena sudah masuk tanpa izin ke kamar Sihyun. Karena dengan ketidak sengajaan itu, ia menemukan _wine_ yang paling _manis_ dari apa yang sudah pernah ia coba, dan dia benar-benar _kecanduan_ dengan _wine_ nya.

* * *

 _Huwaaaaaaaa_

 _aku nulis apa ini hAHA_

 _So seharusnya aku ngelanjutin nulis ff Jinseob yang Tari (karena baru aku tulis ⅓ nya doang)_

 _tapi ngeliat preview pic cici sihyun yang memamerkan tattonya itu membuatku berfikiran yang tidak tidak ;(( (ini efek aku mabok koko sama cici juga sih hAHA)_

 _dan jadilah ff ini mUEHEHEH(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 _iya aku tau gantung, emang sengaja sih xD_

 _biar kalian gregetan BHUAHAHAHAHAH_

 _So yeah,_

 _see you soon in next chapt of Strongest Heart!_

 _Annyeong!_

 _Te-a, Jinseob's lil baby❤_


End file.
